Friend of a Friend
by madisoncunningham1
Summary: "I heard it from a friend of a friend..." When Jay Halstead misses the girl he loves, he starts hearing stuff about her from friends.. it may be true or it may not be...


**This story is based off of the song Friend of a Friend by Tim Mcgraw which if you haven't listened to it. It describes Linstead to the t. But credit to Tim**

"Have you seen her?" He asked

"No sorry man. I haven't. I heard she's in Boston. Married and I think she has a son. I don't know.."

"Oh.." He said with a frown on his face. Jay Halstead

"Jay? I can't stay. T this place. Brings too many memories.."

"But we promised. You promised. I promised forever. We said we'd get married, we'd have four kids we'd have two dogs a couple fish, and a turtle.. what happened to that? What happened to the Erin Lindsay I used to know…"

"I'm not that person anymore. We'll see each other again.."

She lied he thought. She lied. He never saw her again, and he didn't want to. Oh, but he did. He wanted to see her face give her a big kiss. He wanted to hold her body against his.

It hurt hearing she was married and had a son. But a son. She always wanted a son and a daughter. Jay had always thought they'd get married and have kids. They met in High School. Dated from Freshman year to Senior until Jay and Erin graduated… They both decided it was best to let go. Jay was leaving, for the Army and Erin were leaving for New York in search of a job, and a college.

Except Jay never forgot about her, he never let her go. Deep down he still thought about her. Still missed her, still loved her.

"I guess I'll see you around," Jay said to his friend Shane.

"IT was nice seeing you, Jay. Sorry about your girl."

"Yeah," Jay said

Jay stepped back and looked at the pictures on the wall. One of him in Afghanistan, one of him and Erin. Another of him and his brother in Wisconsin.

Jay walked to the door of the district the next morning and stopped at the front desk to get his assignment.

c

"Well if it isn't the wicked witch of Chicago."

"Well if it ain't Jay Halstead…"

"You enjoyed your vacation?"

"My vacation? I was shot, and stuck in a hospital for two months."

"Oh right, word of advice. Duck." Jay laughed

"I'm gonna go up. Hank told me I have a new partner."

"You do. His name is Kevin Atwater.."

"Atwater? The one from Patrol?"

"Yeah. He's a great cop, Jay. You'll like him as your partner." Jay laughed then walked upstairs to the bullpen. Once he got in he stopped at his desk then looked around until he saw the desk across from him. His old partner's desk. His partner was shot and killed two months ago today.

"Hey, Jay? How are you holding up?"

"I don't know. I was shot and now I have to come back here without my partner."

"Hey, Jay.." Kevin said as he shook his new partner's hand.

Jay sat down and started doing his big pile of paperwork he had to do. Luckily most of it was raids he wasn't on.

He looked back at his phone to see if anyone had texted him, just a notification from his facebook. From her facebook telling everyone that her son had started walking today.

"So I guess it is true." He whispered to himself.

"You still worrying about that girl?" Adam said Jay looked up

"No. I don't know what you're talking about.." Jay let out a small chuckle

"What's her name? Amelia… No… Brittany…No.." Antonio said 5

"Erin. Her name is Erin. She's beautiful, her smile and her laugh. But she's not mine. She's someone else's but she was mine and I took her for granted. I left and she left. I walked away. We could not have gone away. Stayed.."

"She sounds like a pretty nice girl.."

"She definitely was. If I could hug her or maybe kiss her one last time. I would be so happy.."

"Call her."

"No… I couldn't.." Jay chuckled it off. "She would never answer besides she's married and had a kid."

"So? Call her.. She'd want to hear from you." Adam pushed

"I'm not. I can't. She probably wouldn't want to talk to me.."

"You will never know until you try.." Kevin said

Jay pulled out his phone and saw her contact. He took a deep breath and pressed the call button. Everyone in the office went quiet and it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Erin, It's Jay. I just wanted to call and tell you I've been thinking about you a lot. I just wanted to see how you're doing. Sorry for bothering you. You probably don't recognize the number."

He turned off the phone disappointed. "Good Job Jay.."

A couple minutes later his phone rang and he saw the name his smile contained his face and it was like his heart was finally whole.

"I saw your voicemail.." Jay chuckled

"Hi Erin.," Jay said softly

"Uh, Jay. I'm sorry for not answering I've been busy with my son. I've read your facebook. I wanted to call. I just wanted to say congrats on the job. It looks like you have moved on."

"Yeah, I guess I have. I just wanted to call. Are you in town?"

"No. I'm not. I'm still in Boston.."

"Oh.. I love you, Erin. I always will."

"Mama." Jay heard in the background. He laughed

"Jay I gotta go. I'll see you."

Jay hung up the phone. She never responded to his I Love You. His smile had gone away and his heart wasn't full…

"Jay I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it.."

"She's the only girl I have ever loved."

"How long had it been since you saw her?"

"Three years. We saw each other after I came back from my tour. Then we parted ways again.."

"I loved her more than anything.."

"I know you did." Jay went back into a memory.

 _The both of them laid on the bed Jay had his arm around Erin holding her tight in his arms. It was their four year anniversary._

" _I think if we have a girl we should name her Juliette Victoria," Erin said looking up at Jay._

" _I love that name. IF we have a boy I think the name, Tate Christian Rhett. Or maybe Lane Christopher."_

" _I love those names, Jay.."_

" _Oo Maybe Lindsay Juliette.." Erin added_

" _Jay, you really see us having kids?"_

" _Yeah, you're the only girl I see a future with. I could see a boy with your beautiful eyes and smile running around then a girl with your hair, your eyes and your beautiful smile running around chasing him. I can see all of it.."_

" _Jay you're a special guy.."_

" _And you're a special girl Er."_

Jay opened his eyes and was back in the bullpen. He grabbed his keys and his jacket. "Tell Hank I'll be back in a couple of days. I'm heading up to Boston."

"He's serious about going to get his girl?" Adam looked over at Antonio who was sitting at his desk. Then Kevin who was trying not to laugh.

"I am dead serious. She was mine once and I'm gonna get her back." Jay drove fifteen hours to Boston Massachusetts once he got to a Dunkin' Donuts his heart skipped a beat. He smiled once he went inside and got a coffee. He had Jin ping her phone. And where she was. It took him to the place. It was a victorian style home. Brick. It was red brick. There were two double doors. His face was taken over by his smile which by now was just because he was at her house.

Like a kid in a candy shop.

Like a dog getting a bone.

Like a baby getting a toy. He felt like his whole world was in front of him, which it pretty much was. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He sighed and once it opened. She took a minute to register who was there. Of course, it did she hadn't seen him in almost three years. She held her son in her arms and once she realized who it was she put him down and he ran to the living room to play.

"Jay? What are you doing here?" Jay smiled

"I don't wanna talk I just wanna do this." He leaned in and grabbed her waist and brought her body up to his and kissed her lips. They were standing outside in the snow. He didn't care, his whole world stood in front of him. His whole heart.

She took her head back and stared into his eyes like she hadn't seen them in her life. Her smile contained her face. She looked down as her son began walking towards her.

"Tate, how about you go play for Momma?" Tate nodded his head and wobbled back into the living room.

"That's your son?" Jay smiled "You named him Tate?" She smiled

"I did.. It was our favorite name. Well one of them." Erin chuckled. He missed her laugh oh boy did he miss it. Her smile her laugh the smell of her hair after she took a shower, he missed making runs to get her favorite ice cream, making runs to get her whatever she wanted and needed.

"You aren't married?"

"Yeah no.. Where did you hear that from?"

"Just a friend of a friend I guess."

"I thought you were dating someone." Jay laughed

"I haven't since we broke up. Where did you hear that from?"

"A friend of a friend.." Erin let out a sigh. He smiled. "Do you wanna come in?"

"Yeah if that's okay. I don't wanna intrude." Erin shook her head

"You'll never intrude in fact I'm glad you came.."

"I thought you never wanted to see me again?" He asked

Erin closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. "I only said that because I was pregnant. When I said that. The two months before you left again. Yeah, Jay, I was pregnant with Tate. I didn't know how to tell you."

"I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too Jay."

"Where did you hear that?" They both had said

"Just a friend of a friend.." They both completed each other's sentences.

"Oh," Erin said chuckling.

"Can we try this again but this time in Chicago? It's where all our family lives. I wanna see you and Tate more. I wanna make this work."

"You sure you want my baggage? I mean Tate isn't exactly."

"He's my baggage too Er. He's got my blue eyes. You think it would be hard for me to know?"

"When I saw his blue eyes I said 'Boy does he look just like his daddy. I smiled,' But he looks just like you I can't deny it.' "

"So we are done with listening to friends?" Jay said

"Yeah."

 **Well I don't know how I really honestly finished this. I was dragging it on and I'm glad I finished it. It's a one shot I am not changing it unless I decide to come up with a story.**


End file.
